Various sensors are known in the pressure sensing arts. Pressure transducers are well known in the art. One example of a pressure transducer is a device formed with a silicon substrate and an epitaxial layer, which is grown on the substrate. A portion of the substrate can then be removed, leaving a thin, flexible diaphragm portion. Sensing components can be located in the diaphragm portion to form a pressure transducer. In operation, at least one surface of the diaphragm can be exposed to a process pressure. The diaphragm deflects according to the magnitude of the pressure, and this deflection bends the attached sensing components. Bending of the diaphragm creates a change in the resistance value of the sensing components, which can be reflected as a change in the output voltage signal of a resistive bridge formed at least partially by the sensing components.
Some techniques for forming a composite diaphragm for a pressure transducer or similar device involve configuring a substrate layer having a first conductivity type, wherein the substrate layer includes a first surface. Positive implants can then be deposited in the first surface of the substrate layer, and an epitaxial layer grown on the first surface of the substrate layer so that the positive implants form positive diffusions in the epitaxial layer. An oxide pattern can be then formed on the epitaxial layer, and a top layer deposited over the epitaxial layer and oxide pattern. The substrate layer and positive diffusions of the epitaxial layer can then be etched to form the composite diaphragm. Such a composite diaphragm can therefore be provided for use in a pressure sensor or like device. The diaphragm comprises a first layer of silicon nitride and a second layer attached to the silicon nitride layer and comprising a pressure sensor pattern of silicon material.
Pressure transducers of the type which comprise a thin, relatively flexible diaphragm portion of suitable material, such as silicon or ceramic, on which either a selected resistive element or a capacitive plate is printed whereby exposure to a pressure source causes deflection of the diaphragm will cause a change in the resistive value of the resistive element or a change in the spacing of the capacitive plate with a mating capacitive plate and concomitantly a change in capacitance are therefore well known in the art.
When used as a low pressure sensor, economical packaging of the transducer in a housing so that an effective seal is obtained while at the same time preventing stress related to the mounting and sealing of the transducer from influencing the output becomes problematic. This is caused, at least in part, by the significant difference in thermal expansion between the material used to form the transducer, e.g., silicon, ceramic or the like, and the housing of plastic or the like. A conventional sealing arrangement involves placement of a ring of sealing material around an inlet pressure port in a housing and mounting the transducer so that the pressure sensitive diaphragm is precisely aligned with the pressure port. This conventional arrangement not only involves stress isolation issues, it also limits flexibility in design choices in defining the location of the transducer within the package.
One of the major problems with such pressure transducer devices, including those that utilize diaphragm or diaphragm portion configurations, is that such devices are not reliable in corrosive and high-temperature applications. A need therefore exists for a low-cost high accuracy pressure transducer that can be used in corrosive media and high-temperature applications.